Old Friends
by oddball24
Summary: Mullet Fingers is reunited with an old 'friend'. Roy and Beatrice don't want anything to happen to him.


_Old friends_

Roy and Beatrice were running to catch up to the school bus that they'd missed. They only missed the bus because Mullet Fingers, Beatrice's step-brother, had told them to come to his hid-out this morning. But when they'd shown up Mullet Fingers was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, stop the bus!" Roy shouted waving his hand as if to get the diver's attention. Beatrice was about ten feet ahead of him. Beatrice was hitting the side of the bus.

When Beatrice looked into the bus she saw everyone laughing and pointing at herself and her boyfriend, Roy. But she also saw a girl with long light brown hair and tan skin looking at her sympathetically. Beatrice looked into the girls green eyes and silently pleaded her to help them.

The girl nodded and got up, she walked up to the bus driver and not even ten seconds later the bus stopped and the pair got in.

"I am so sorry I didn't see you." The bus driver said sincerely.

"It's fine." Roy said taking his seat next to Garret.

"Yeah, it's cool." Beatrice said smiling at the woman. Beatrice then sat next the girl who had stopped the bus.

"Hey I'm Beatrice." She introduced herself.

"I'm Sylvia Hart." The girl said politely.

"Nice to meet you Sylvia and I wanted to thank you for helping me and my friend out." Beatrice said pointing to Roy.

"No problem, as long as you help me tomorrow when I miss the bus. I'm always late!" Sylvia said happily.

"I'd be glad to help. So where are you from?" Beatrice asked looking out the window.

"Mobile, Alabama." Sylvia said smiling sweetly at her.

"Cool." Beatrice said. The rest of the bus ride was silent.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sylvia and Beatrice were walking to lunch in silence side by side.

"Who is the kid with no shoes everyone's talking about?" Sylvia asked and Beatrice stiffened.

"He's, uh, he's just some boy. But if you're really quiet you can hear the girls gush over him at the next table." Beatrice said and the two went silent.

"I know he's so hot!" One red head said.

"And so fast." A blonde gushed.

"I heard he lives near the docks." A brunette shared.

"Oh my god really?" the red head asked mouth shaped like an O.

"Yeah we should so go see if he's there!" The Brunette replied.

"Yeah totally!" The Blonde spoke up.

"Hey let's bring him something to eat!" the red head suggested.

"Ugh, their losers!" Beatrice said laughing. "Hey, you wanna hang out after school?"

"Yeah, that's better than unpacking my dad's trophies." Sylvia agreed.

_After school_

Mullet Fingers was in his boat relaxing when he heard footsteps walking toward his hide out. He jumped out and ran to his 'home'. When he got there he found three girls all staring at him.

"Um." Mullet Fingers eyes widened out of shock.

"It's him!" A red head shouted pointing. Mullet check behind him hoping she was pointing at some other boy. No such luck.

"I'm talking about you silly!" She said once more.

"Uh, you guys have got to go!" Mullet said.

"But we brought you lasagna!" The blonde said shoving a black container in front of him. Mullet looked at it skeptically. It did look good and he had run out of food and Beatrice wasn't going to visit until tomorrow. He was terribly hungry as well so he figured why not?

"Thank you." He said taking from the petite girl.

"Anything for a friend!" She replied.

"What's your name?" a brunette asked.

"Promise not to tell anyone you met me?" Mullet asked.

"You got it!"

"I'm Mullet Fingers." Mullet said.

"Seriously?" red head asked.

"Yeah because I can catch a mullet with my bare hands." Mullet Fingers explained.

"Oh well I'm Lexi!" the brunette said waving at him.

"I'm Carissa." The Blonde introduced.

"I'm Millie." The red head said.

"Nice to meet you bye." Mullet said turning and walking off. The girls were too stunned to stop him.

After an hour or so he figured it was safe to go back. Once In his hide-out he began eating the lasagna. Then Roy came in.

"Hey what are you eating? Beatrice hasn't been by yet." Roy asked.

"Um, Nothing, I found ten dollars on the ground and bought this." Mullet lied taking another bite.

"Whatever, so how ya been?" Roy asked sitting across from Mullet.

"Not much of anything these days. After saving the owls there's nothing to do but catch mullets and run. But Beatrice won't let me go into public." Mullet fingers complained.

"Sounds fun." Roy said sarcastically.

"It is." Mullet said just as sarcastically.

"Hey, can I ask you a personal question?" Roy asked.

"Yeah shoot." Mullet said putting the empty container in the sink.

"What's your real name?" Roy asked. Mullet slowly turned around.

"Why?" Was all he asked.

"I don't know, I was just wondering." Roy said looking on the ground.

"Well it don't matter." Mullet said.

"Ok sorry. Bye!" Roy said leaving.

"See ya." Mullet said before going to bed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sylvia walked into her house and then right back out. She saw her parents trying to _cook._ That was not good, for anybody. As much as they don't want to admit it they sucked. And the fact their cooking _together_ made things worse. She decided to take a walk. She walked down the street and to the owl preserve. She looked down and saw one of the cutes owls she'd ever seen.

"Amazing isn't it?" a voice said from behind her she turned to see a man. "Hi I'm Mr. Delinko, a detective."

"I'm Sylvia Hart. I'm new in town." Sylvia said.

"You know they were almost killed?" Mr. Delinko asked.

"No how?" Sylvia asked worried.

"They were gonna build a Mother Paula's Pancake House here and kill the birds. They even knew they were here. But there kids saved them." Mr. Delinko said smiling proudly.

"Really who?" Sylvia asked.

"I'll show you." Mr. Delinko said and they walked over to a picture, and pointed. "The girl is Beatrice Leep the boy with black hair is Roy Eberhardt. The other boy is unknown." Mr. Delinko said.

'_But I do.' _Sylvia thought. It was him; the she'd been looking for.

"Thank you bye!" Sylvia shouted and ran off into the woods. If she knew him, which she did, he'd be living near the preserve. She soon came across a fire pit a bench and some clothes.

'_Found you!' _Sylvia thought grinning. She heard snoring coming from inside a nearby boat. She slowly walked in and looked around she spotted who she was looking for.

She ran over to the bed he was on and shook him awake.

"Go away Bee!" He groaned and turned away from her.

"Hey I'm not a bee!" Sylvia shouted. He shot right up and looked at her in shock.

"Sylvi?" He asked a smile appearing on his face.

"Cody?" She mocked him.

"What are you doing here?" Mullet Fingers/Cody asked.

"We moved here!" Sylvia squealed and hugged him they fell back on the bed and laughed.

"That's amazing! And hey look I haven't been caught yet!" Cody said. "I win the bet!"

"Oh stop gloating and come here!" Sylvia said and kissed him on the lips.

"I love when I win!" Cody said when the pulled away.

"Shut up! So I heard about the owls." Sylvia said changing the subject.

"It's amazing right how people could just kill innocent animals for pancake's and hotels." Cody said smile fading and crossing his arms.

"I know Cody but they have you to protect them now." Sylvia said.

"Cody?" a voice asked from the doorway.


End file.
